This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recruitment of healthy control volunteers and women with PCOS for IRB approved study 4190. The criteria for the volunteers are: women between the ages of 18-45 with normal menses who are not currently on birth control pills or other kinds of hormone medication to serve as controls for PCOS patients. The volunteers have their blood drawn for hormone/glucose/insulin levels and for a DNA repository. Controls and PCOS subjects may be offered the opportunity for further involvement, including oGTT and ACTH stimulation tests.